


Un nuovo paio di occhiali per Tezuka

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Un nuovo paio di occhiali per TezukaFandom: Prince of tennis:Personaggi: Atobe Keigo, Tezuka KunimistuPrompt: Accompagnare, VisoPairing: Imperial Pair
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 1





	Un nuovo paio di occhiali per Tezuka

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Un nuovo paio di occhiali per Tezuka  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis:  
> Personaggi: Atobe Keigo, Tezuka Kunimistu  
> Prompt: Accompagnare, Viso  
> Pairing: Imperial Pair

Tezuka sapeva benissimo che la presenza di Atobe non era necessaria in quell’istante, ma quest’ultimo l’aveva voluto accompagnare a tutti i costi dall’ottico e non c’era stato modo di convincerlo a fare altrimenti.  
“Non c’è bisogno che venga anche tu” gli aveva detto Kunimitsu quando l’altro aveva espresso il desiderio di andare con lui.  
“Voglio essere il primo a vederti con i nuovi occhiali”  
Non che non gli dispiacesse averlo al fianco ma doveva ritirare solo la montatura nuova, visto che quella vecchia si era rotta ma non era riuscito a convincerlo e sapeva quanto l'altro fosse difficile da persuadere dopotutto si stavano frequentando da ben oltre un anno.  
«Allora, mi stanno bene?»  
«Sembrano fatte apposta per adattarsi il suo viso»  
Non è che gli interessasse come gli stessero alla fine, ma voleva solo sentire un parere dell’altro perché era venuto con lui solo per vederlo con il nuovo paia di occhiali.  
«Quindi ho fatto bene a cambiare modello»  
«Sì» Atobe gli accarezzò il volto e sussurrando gli disse «Sei bellissimo Tezuka


End file.
